


ハーモニー

by shiorei



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiorei/pseuds/shiorei
Summary: ghouls后金木再次遇到月山，最该警惕的喰种又轻易地骗到了半喰种。反正就是想写pwp，结果心有余而力不足的短小肉块。





	ハーモニー

東京喰種ｓ  
月山習×金木研

00  
金木没想到自己还有机会见到月山，更想不到自己居然又答应了他的邀请。  
露天的座位被温暖的太阳照射着，护栏外的人群来来往往。  
棕色的桌面上摆放着平日里最爱的咖啡，品尝着那丝丝苦味，再喜欢的味道现在也无法放松金木紧绷着的神经，然而坐在对面用左手拿着咖啡杯细细品尝咖啡香醇滋味的男人仿佛不记得自己做过什么好事一般，若无其事地跟金木聊天。  
为什么会变成这样子，金木自己也说不清楚。  
月山突然间出现在人群里，定制的西装穿在他挺拔的身躯上，脸上温柔的笑容静静地注视着混入在人群里的金木。眼看着月山走到了面前伸手发出了邀请，金木才发觉这个人身上所穿的毛呢长外套在这微凉的秋日里显得过分厚重。  
仔细一看。  
原来，外套是为了掩饰那一只受了伤的手。

01  
“对了，我这次带了另一个我很喜欢的作者的作品来，不知道你是否读过？”月山左手从腿上的手包里拿出了一本印刷着外国语的旧书，尽管书页泛黄，但四角依然尖尖的。  
金木对书本的热爱不止于它们所记载的内容，甚至是连记录文字的载体他都一同热爱着，所以当月山拿出这本在国内从未见过的书出来，金木不可否认被激起了好奇心。可这已经不是第一次，月山用他喜欢的东西来让他放下警惕了，金木不可能再傻傻地上钩。  
“不要这么警惕嘛，金木くん？我现在是伤者，再说，我们不正坐在路面的位置吗？到处都是人类，如果我现在想做什么，恐怕会立刻被CCG杀掉吧……”月山习谈笑着把书推到了金木面前，把书推出去便立刻收回了手，受伤的那一边至始至终都没有动弹过。  
马路上人来人往，如果是受伤的月山突然暴走，比起被攻击，金木更害怕他会伤害人类。不论用那一种方式去拒绝，都有可能让这面带笑容的绅士找到理由来攻击。

他不是已经受伤了吗？

这一小小的想法，促使金木鼓起勇气去打开月山送上来的书。  
不是熟悉的语言，金木无法读懂书里的内容，可书上淡淡的印刷香气，还有纸张的味道，都让从未出过国的金木带有一丝丝的向往。月山温柔的嗓音慢悠悠地替他讲述了这本书的内容，只是简单的几句阐述，便引起了金木的兴趣。  
“可以的话，你能收下吗？”月山略带请求的口吻，让金木觉得不可思议。金木惊讶地抬头看着满脸歉意的男人，略干的喉咙说话也说不顺，还是反问了月山，“为、为什么要给我？”  
“我想为上次的事道歉，我不应该用那种目的来靠近你，还伤害了你。”月山诚恳地寻求着金木的原谅，可他的话却让金木严肃了起来，俊俏的脸庞上先前挂着的浅笑也不见了踪影，月山紧张地观望着金木的反应。  
“月山さん该道歉的人，不应该是我，应该是貴未さん，她才是被无辜卷进去的人。我一开始也是有目的才答应月山さん……所以你道歉的不该是我。”生着闷气的金木，气得脸颊都鼓起了少许，不肯直视月山的目光，这番话是说给月山听的，金木却没有用眼神呵斥他的勇气。  
金木的话语让错愕的月山又欢快地轻笑了出来，赶紧订正了自己的话语，“对，我要向你们所有人道歉，可我也不可能再出现在她的面前，金木くん可以代为接受下我的道歉，收下这本书吗？”  
“我……”  
金木抵挡不了月山的好意，那只没受伤的手一直把书推向他，祈求似的的卑微表情令金木不免有些自责是不是对月山太狠了，回过神来，手下已经被塞了一本书。  
“太好了，你能原谅我……真的太好了。”  
手上的书微微带着热度，老书被保养得很好，每一页，他都不敢用力去翻阅。月山习就像他个人的专用同声翻译一般，一一给他翻译着内容，故事被翻译得生动且有趣，拥有时间魔法的书籍一点点带走金木的时间。  
“啊、不好意思！”  
沉浸在故事里的金木没留意手边的咖啡，一不小心碰撞到洒出了少许在桌面和手上，赶紧把书放在不会被淋湿的地上，白色的衬衫也染上了少许咖啡渍。  
“金木くん先去洗一下比较好，不然干了回去就很难清洗了。”月山着急地推着金木的后背让他赶紧去洗手间把衣服洗干净，顺势被推着走的金木点点头加快了脚步。

02  
水龙头的温水打湿了衬衫，原本小小的一点污渍渐渐扩大，洗手液只能去掉一小部分的颜色，越是洗，水就越是往上浸湿干净的部分，笨拙地把衣服拿到干手机下断断续续地用温热的风吹干净衣服。  
厕所里的空调让穿着湿衣服的金木发寒，鸡皮疙瘩不停地冒出，干手机吹了许久也吹不干袖子，风声在静谧的空间里尤为突出，平稳的节奏缓缓传入耳内。  
或许是同一个姿势保持太久了，又或是风吹的声音太舒适，身体上每一块肌肉慢慢放松，唯独举起的手臂却像钢筋一样坚硬……

“哦呀、没事吧？金木くん。”  
突然落入到一个温暖的怀抱里，有力的手臂环住了金木的肩膀，脱力的金木看到月山习的时候才发现自己居然差点就晕过去了。“对、对不起！”急急忙忙地道歉想要快点离开伤者的怀抱，不想压到受伤的月山，可越是想要快点起来，越是使不上劲。  
是长时间不吃东西终于身体扛不住了吗？大脑没办法飞速的运转，金木对撑住自己的月山感到抱歉，偏偏身体就是不受控制。  
慌了神的金木觉得自己越发地冷。  
不单是被湿衣服黏住的皮肤变冷，从后背到脖子，冷汗不停地冒出，金木慌慌张张地想要快点站起来，越是被拥抱，体内的每一个细胞越是对月山习警惕起来。稚气的脸根本藏不住惊慌，月山那标志好看的脸笑容便更灿烂，金木才察觉这并不单是饥饿引起的脱力。  
“你……做了什么……”金木难以置信自己又再一次被骗了，责问般的口吻让月山露出受伤的神情，就那么一瞬间，金木希望自己是错的，可是月山再次露出那迷人且温柔的笑容，金木几乎全身都在冒冷汗。  
“金木くん怎么可以把我想得那么坏呢？我只是看你这么久都没回来，很担心而已……”柔和的声线就像在责备金木过剩的忧虑，还没来得及松一口气，月山又继续开口道，“你应该把我想得更坏才行哦，金木くん。为什么还是这么没有防备呢？我真的好担心，好担心你呢。”  
自说自话的喰种将怀里的半喰种搂得更紧，就像没受过伤一样依然力气强大得可怕。金木的挣扎在月山眼里就跟不爱亲近主人的小猫咪一样，很毛躁的挣扎方式，小爪子确实可以划伤它的主人，然而下定决心要抱它的主人不肯放开的话，小猫咪根本不可能那么简单就逃跑。  
更何况是早就脱力的金木，所谓的挣扎，对月山来说不过是调味剂。  
金木被月山拖动着，搂在上臂的手狠狠地勒住了他，没有可以逃脱的空间，柔软的嗓音一直在金木耳边控诉着他的不小心，越是关怀的话语，金木对他的恐惧就越深。一厢情愿地把感情强压在金木身上，责怪着他上次逃脱了才会害那个人类女孩遭罪。  
“没事的金木くん，我已经想通了。那个人类女孩早就被别的喰种咬过了，我并不喜欢被碰过的食物，可我又不舍得就这么普通地吃掉你……对了，你知道那天我是怎么活下来的吗？”月山的话语里没有一句是为了自己当初的行为而道歉，从头到尾他都没有改变，根本只是可惜当初没能吃到金木，没有让金木吃掉貴未。月山不过是自私自爱的欲望结合体，为了最高的美食，他可以用尽他所有的温柔来克制自己想要吞噬金木的欲望。  
怀里的半喰种跟那天被吓到的样子一模一样，呼吸不上来，一直小幅度地颤抖着，每颤抖一次，略升的体温使他浑身的芳香再浓厚了少许。仅仅是像这样拥抱金木汲取他的香气，月山便觉得自己能体会美食家传记里所描述的红酒滋味。  
醇厚的香味阵阵地传入鼻腔，忍不住想要多吸几口，事实上月山也吸了，跟那次无法尽情的晚餐似的，深深地吸入了好几口，一口，一口地深吸，直到脑袋缺氧————月山才缓缓告诉金木答案，“我吃了自己的肉才活了下来哦，味道意外的还行，毕竟是紧急时刻，我也不能挑嘛。我能活下来，就是为了能再见到金木くん哦。”  
踹开了厕所门，金木整个身体被摔到了洋式马桶上，狭窄的空间里挤着两个男人，尽管两人都不算很结实，身高还是在那里，厕所的空间对两个成年男性来说还是显得窄了。  
“我日日夜夜思念着金木くん你的味道，越是想念，越是食不下咽，我又害怕就这么把你吃掉了，再也遇不到比你层次更高的美味……我该如何是好。”月山认认真真地把自己多日思考的问题，简单地向金木倾诉出来，他眼里的求知欲仿佛是在课堂上寻找答案的学生，“所以我一直在想，如果金木くん的体液和血液一样鲜美的话……我是否能有更多品尝的机会呢？”  
如果听这话的人不是金木本人，其他人可能只会心理暗骂他一句变态。  
“你是变态吗……”金木直白的话语让男人不禁想笑出声。  
“好过分哦，会变成这样，完全不是我的问题啊金木くん。”  
月山受伤的表情一闪而过，甚至不留时间给金木去内疚，迅速换上了爽朗的笑容，弯弯的眼角满溢着欢喜。轻抚着金木的脸颊，温热柔软的触感依然令他沉迷，脱掉了身上的毛呢外套，月山将它挂在了墙壁的挂钩上。  
条件允许的话，月山自然不想在这种地方放衣服，可情势所迫，他也只能忍受打扫得无比干净的厕所了。  
“月山さん……你到底想要做什么、”力气并没有恢复，眼前的月山不停逼近自己，只能用双手护住自己，从手臂的缝隙间看到月山的脸，对方一笑，金木就紧张得毛孔全竖立起来。  
“没事的，金木くん。我不会伤害你的，至少这次。”  
笑眯眯的月山迅速解开了手上的绷带，原本受伤的位置略僵硬地活动着手指，忽然抓住了金木互在面前的双手，绷带快速地绑住了金木的手。“月山さん！！”反应过来的时候，已经被绑住了，最开始让他放下警惕的那只手，不过是伪装而已。  
金木错愕地挣扎着，用力想踹开月山，无力的小腿轻易地被抓住，微凉的手掌握住了半喰种的脚踝，接着自身的体重，强行地将抓住的腿压了回去，顺势把身体挤入了金木的两腿间，就那么一两秒钟，月山贴了上前，微妙的距离几乎可以呼吸到对方的气息，“嘘——没事的。”  
裤头简单地被解开，贴身的内裤毫不客气地被扯下，暴露在空气中的性器颓软地埋在主人的腿间，就像在害怕着月山打量的视线般，藏在细软的毛发下微微颤抖着。  
“好可爱哦……金木くん、你知道吗，其实我并不喜欢人类的性器官，它们身上总是会散发着浓郁的体味，那种不令人愉悦的气味实在是难以下咽。”微凉的手指触碰上金木的性器，普通的尺寸，淡淡的紫红色青涩得可爱，龟头的皮肤细腻得可以一搓就破。“但金木くん不一样，你的每一个部位，我都不想浪费……啊…金木くん、你连这个位置也很美。”  
月山着迷地触摸着柔软的肉茎，简单地套弄了几下，金木忍不住起了反应，想要夹紧腿藏住那可爱部位的动作也十分惹人怜爱。光是手的触碰，已经无法满足月山，他张开嘴毫不犹豫地含住了金木的性器，听到金木吃惊而发出的抽气声，月山更是乐坏了。  
温暖的口腔包裹住龟头，舌头巧妙地在顶端打转着，薄薄的皮肤根本扛不住这么温柔的攻势，本来颓软的肉茎硬了少许，青筋布满了柱身，细长的手指扫拨着底端的毛发，看起来比细软的发丝要粗些许的毛发，摸起来的触感依然不错。扶住了肉柱，往下少许再含入少许，粗糙的舌苔轻扫过，丝丝的快感令金木直不起身。  
恍惚地叫唤着月山，眼睛不敢直视那人美丽的脸还有他略厚的嘴唇下连接着自己生殖器的位置，温热的口腔像是要融化掉他所有的理智那般，紧绷着的腹部根本无法放松。鼓鼓的囊袋被男人修长的手指逗弄着，不擅长手淫的金木根本不知道男性的器官还可以有这般快感。  
性欲像潮水般一点点涌上脑袋，不愿意也没用，身体被月山熟练地把玩着，简单地被撩拨起来，勃起的性器变得硬挺，撑在月山的口腔里被舌头玩弄着。  
“唔、！“  
浓郁的液体倾泻而出，口腔里满满的滋味月山不慌不忙地咽下，与血液的芳醇不一样的滋味，却同样带有金木自身的香气。比起陈年的血液，这般青涩的苦味更为高级，舍不得这般美味被浪费，从嘴边溢出，滑向柱身的液体也被一同舔尽。  
鲜红柔软的嘴唇细细地吸食着精液，射过一遍的身体依然敏感得无法自控，仅仅是口腔的接触，金木又起了反应，对自己的身体充满了羞耻感的金木不想直视自己。才平静了几分钟，金木又开始挣扎想要踢走月山，可惜动作早已被男人看穿。  
抓住了金木的脚，顺势把他的裤子和内裤拉到了膝盖。  
“太美味了……金木くん的滋味太棒了、仅仅是一点点体液，我的鼻腔快要被你的香气填满了…啊、怎么办……本来没打算做到最后的……可是金木くん太棒了、”月山为口腔里的滋味而陶醉，第一口，自己的身体就产生了反应，第二口，勃起的位置硬了少许，第三口，阴茎已经硬得发疼了。  
黑色的裤子和昏暗的灯光让金木的视线看不清眼前的喰种到底起了什么变化，一切都来得很突然，优雅的喰种突然间扯掉了他的裤子。粗鲁地压住了他的肩膀，先前优雅的模样消失殆尽，屁股忽然间传来一股凉意，一大堆透明的液体倒满他的臀部。  
“月山さん、！快住手！月山さん、！！”被绑起的手狠狠地砸向了月山的肩膀，正准地砸在了月山被扯掉的手臂上的交界处，强烈的痛感激起了月山的愤怒。  
月山不喜欢被打扰，即使是金木也不可以。  
狂怒的男人将金木的衣服扯了上去，狠狠地咬住了那块白皙的皮肤，可是下一秒，他又冷静了。金木陷入了恐惧里，惊慌地看着月山的一举一动，月山松开了嘴，温柔地轻吻着那一块皮肤，从锁骨到胸口，再到柔软的乳粒，暴露在空气中的乳头轻轻颤抖，可怜的模样让人不忍心伤害他。  
湿热的嘴巴含住乳晕，平坦的胸部怎么吸都不可能被吸入，月山还是深吸了好几口，吸红了那块白净的皮肤，充血的乳粒被牙齿撕磨着，麻麻痒痒的感觉刺激着敏感的身体，这般温柔的折磨比狠狠地来上一拳还令人恐惧。胸口有多温暖，后背就有多凉，甚至比倒在臀部上的黏糊液体还要凉。胸口被牙齿折磨着，轻抚在臀部上的手掌有计划地把液体抹到了干涩的穴口，狠心一戳，手指立刻挤进了窄小的甬道。  
“不要、！月山さん！快停下……、！”  
异物的入侵吓得金木身上每一个细胞都在惊叫，哭喊着月山的名字，一遍又一遍，金木根本不知道自己的声音对月山来说不过是催化剂，催促他更努力去入侵。稚气未脱的半喰种，连声音也像男孩子那么轻柔，可爱，拒绝的话听不出任何的狠劲，男人的耳朵被他的嗓音取悦着。  
手指灵活地在肉穴里进出，一点点扩张着甬道，一根接着一根，湿软的甬道下意识地吸住了入侵的异物。脸埋在了金木的锁骨，深深地汲取着他的香气，不单止鼻子，甚至用上了嘴巴想要吸收金木呼出的空气。急促的呼吸载满了他主人恐慌的心情，重重呼出的空气甚至比室内的芳香剂更能放松男人的神经，每一口都带着那迷人的香气。  
忠实于自己欲望的喰种早已硬挺得难受了。  
食欲，性欲。  
这两大欲望，驱使着月山做出最原始的举动。  
其实没有任何好犹豫的地方，月山深知自己所有的欲望都可以被金木简单地挑拨起来，在金木帮自己解决食欲之前，为何不能让他解决性欲呢？  
没有人性的喰种不会在乎对方的想法。  
“啊、好棒……金木くん这里把我手指咬得好紧好紧，真的这么喜欢吗？我好开心啊……”月山陶醉地轻抚上金木的脸颊，早已触碰过无数次的脸蛋依然很柔软，尽管比一般人要消瘦小许，月山还是爱着这般触感。  
金木恐惧的表情月山都看在眼里，那张可爱的小嘴一直在呼喊自己名字，想要制止这般疯狂的行为。  
这可不行啊，那里咬得那么紧，他也已经硬得难受了。  
“月山さん……求你、…不要错下去……”  
带着哭腔的声音，是男孩最后的请求了，无力的身躯无法自救，他仅希望月山快对自己失去兴趣。  
“嘘——没事的，金木くん……我在呢。”  
爽朗的笑容无法看出这个男人的性欲几乎接近顶点了。  
话语刚落的瞬间，粗大的性器突入进窄小的肉穴，简单开拓过的地方根本无法吞下这般庞然大物，不仅是金木难受，月山也不好过。  
但月山不在乎，仅仅是进入了少许，他就像受到了莫大的鼓舞，结合的喜悦冲淡了被挤压时难受的感觉，一点，又一点地磨进去。看到金木满脸通红痛苦的样子，月山笑得越发温柔，轻声地安抚着金木的情绪。话语越是温柔，挺入的肉茎就有多强硬，柔软的肉壁吸住了粗长的性器又被无情地挤开，稍有一些松动的痕迹，肉刃便狠狠地抽插起来。  
男人高昂的兴致和硬得发疼的肉棒被紧窒的甬道咬住，软肉一次次被撞开，又一次次吸住，润滑的液体让性器的抽动更是顺利，红肿的肉穴被狠狠地操开，顺势滑入肉壁里液体被抽动的性器打成了泡沫，细小的泡沫从穴口溢出少许。  
鲜红的软肉想要紧咬住那饶人的异物，可它恶劣的主人每次等它们咬住的瞬间又用力撞开肉壁，仿佛带着电流般的攻击酥软了金木的腰杆。蜷缩的脚趾头隐忍着这可怕的入侵，被牙齿紧咬住的嘴唇滴出了血粒，性欲席卷到身体的每一处，被磨得鲜红的乳头因为插入的快感而挺立了少许，射过一遍的性器无法抑制地勃起了，少许的精液因为每一次的深入挺动不小心从龟头射出。  
汗水和精液沾染在细软的毛发上，颜色并不深的毛发染成了纯粹的黑色。每一次的抽插都使金木腹肌的线条变得明显，屁股被坚硬的手指狠狠地捏住，一道道手指痕印在白净的臀部上，弹惯钢琴的手指每一根都像筷子一样硬，光是被它们捏住臀部，金木就疼得想哭。  
在他体内肆意抽插的肉棒狠狠地搅动着软肉，用力地顶到最深处，力度大得像是要把自己的形状刻在金木的甬道里。毫不客气的月山根本没打算抑制住自己的欲望，口腔里还残存着金木精液的味道，那就是最棒的催情剂，简单地点燃了他的性欲。  
先前的隐忍仿佛只是开胃小菜，真正进入了金木，月山才不禁感慨到金木的一切都那么完美，不论是味道，口感，相貌，都那么对自己胃口。  
喰种奋力地摆动着自己的腰杆，狠狠地将自己埋入半喰种的身体里，手掌按压着那小巧的臀部，让他的主人更靠近自己一点。  
金木不安又痛苦的表情，对月山来说是最好的调味剂，仅仅是抬头那一刹那，月山就将金木的表情收录到眼中。  
月山对想吃的食材在得到前可以用尽无数的温柔去呵护，让它们在最美味的状态下被自己吃掉。而金木不一样，月山不想用那种粗暴的方式吃掉，那并不优雅。此时此刻，月山却无法保证自己能做到完美的温柔，从进入的那一刻，所谓的冷静便消散而去。  
手被绑住，无法找到平衡点的金木只能没有安全感地靠向月山，就跟下雨天瑟瑟发抖的小猫咪一样，可爱又可怜，嘴巴都被咬出血了，这多可惜啊。  
月山凑近舔掉金木最近的血迹，湿软的舌头突然划过嘴角，金木警惕地看着月山，那惊恐的样子，竟然让他又硬了几分。

到底要让人对你沉迷到什么地步呢，金木くん。

“唔、！出去、……”  
没有一点威胁力的话语，软绵绵的声调比早晨的协奏曲还要令人身心愉快。  
勃起得硬挺的性器更是用力地插入，连续好几个挺腰把埋在深处的肉刃刺入更深，金木的身体被带动得腰也弓了起来，根本无法稳住自己的身体。月山顺势搂住了金木的腰部，轻松地把那细瘦的腰杆往下压，双腿被迫张得更大，皱起的肉壁几乎被肉茎压平，粗长的性器狠狠地送入他的身体里，那股狠劲几乎让金木昏厥。早已饱满的囊袋里装满了月山的欲望，奋力地抽插了好几轮，一下下深挺恨不得把囊袋也塞进去似的，在肉壁咬住的瞬间全数的精液喷射而出。  
温热的肉穴瞬间被白浊的液体填满，抽动少许，都会从‘小嘴’边上溢出，白色在红肿的穴口与紫红是柱身间尤为显眼。停留在金木身体里的月山舍不得就这么简单地抽出自己的性器，再次小幅度地塞入了些许，赖在了金木体内。  
燥热的身体冷却了一点，金木的香气却有增无减。  
发泄过性欲的身体香甜而浓郁，不平稳的呼吸也带有阵阵迷人的香气，勾得月山好不容易忍下来的食欲又被唤醒了。  
“一口……一口就好了金木くん、”  
月山满脸委屈地拜托着金木，顺势捂住了金木嘴巴的手掌不打算等金木答应。

“咚——！”  
冒出的赫子忽然戳穿了月山的肩膀，尽管有所察觉，月山还是没能抵挡下来，裆部丝丝的凉意让月山清醒了一点，可是疯狂男人根本不在乎自己现在狼狈的模样。  
他的目光从头到尾都没有离开那美丽的存在。  
“哈啊……太美了……”  
肆意甩动着的赫子警戒着倒地的月山，倒地的月山无暇去攻击。他的视线都被金木光溜溜的大腿所占据，还有那饱尝了他性器，沾满了他的性欲的‘小嘴’，鲜嫩的小肉瓣更是无法控制地往外‘吐’着精液，美丽的画面削弱了金木的气势。  
“怎么可能、给你吃…！”  
因愤怒而赤红的人类眼睛，还有他的赫眼，都美得让人无法呼吸。  
好一副绝景。

03  
他的小猫提着裤子就跑了。  
唯独这一片狼藉的厕所里还残存着他最爱的那股香气。  
“哦呀、这可不能浪费。”  
眷恋地深呼吸着那属于金木研的香气，回味地舔舐着自己的手指，上面还残存着少许金木的体液。

“トレ。。。ビアン、”

END


End file.
